Les 5 façons de mourir les plus idiotes
by kis38
Summary: Au gré de sa vie, Henry Morgan a vécu de nombreuse morts. Allant de la plus douloureuse à la plus indolore. Celle où il se tue pour la science au meurtre. Mais quelles ont été ses morts les plus idiotes?


Bonjour! Comment aller vous?! Ma stupide imagination a encore jouée des tours et me voilà embarqué dans une micro fic ! Bref je vous laisse ça là et profitez de votre lecture!

 **###**

 **Les 5 façons de mourir les plus idiotes**

« _Les Nains de l'Est_ »

Un simple titre pour un club de motard mais de quoi donner des frissons d'horreur à tout le commissariat de New-York, jusqu'à rendre malade le plus vaillant des policiers. Et des personnes vaillantes, il y en avait à la pelle, dont la détective Jo Martinez, mais rien qu'à l'idée de traiter _ce_ dossier lui refilait des cauchemars et une migraine en prime pour une bonne petite semaine.

Mais après tout, qu'avaient-ils de si spéciaux ces nains ?

C'était le genre « nain ninja ». Tel un orfèvre qui travaillait le plus rigoureusement possible sur l'alliage le plus précieux au monde, ils s'exécutaient dans l'ombre, travaillant méticuleusement sur leur prochain coup, n'hésitant pas à laisser des années passées avant de frapper encore et toujours plus fort. Malheureusement, ces lilliputiens sortis tout droit d'un film d'horreur touchaient principalement des multinationales dont les CEO attendaient des réponses tout de suite et ce, depuis des années, n'hésitant pas à coller aux basques la police ainsi que les juges fédéraux de l'état de New-York, jouant sournoisement de leurs relations dans les sphères les plus hautes.

La juge Amelia Sullivan avait ordonnée à Reece de clore pour toujours cette affaire, quitte à mettre des nains innocents sortis d'un cirque pour les mettre en prison histoire de se garder une certaine contenance si les méchants nains se volatilisaient une fois pour toute.

Et c'était ainsi que Jo se retrouvait seule au commissariat vide de ses policiers, buvant café sur café tout en priant pour qu'un arrêt cardiaque foudroyant la prenne sur place, écrasant en même temps, furieusement, de punaises rouillées la poupée vaudou à l'effigie de son collègue Mick Hanson qui l'avait lâchement abandonné sur ce coup.

 _-Je ne veux pas te faire faux bond, mais je ne me sens soudainement pas bien, comme si on me charcutait de l'intérieur. Tu sais, comme si j'avais mes règles… Nan mais je te jures Jo, pas besoin de me regarder comme ça… Aaah Jo mon ventre ! avait hurlé – pour de faux - à la mort Hanson, gesticulant comme une danseuse du ventre en train de se faire électrocuté, avant de se trainer lourdement vers la sortie, trouvant dommage de ne pas avoir fait une école de cinéma dans sa jeunesse._

« Règles mon c*l ouais ! » avait pensé durement la belle brune avant de prendre distraitement son portable qui sonnait sur son bureau.

-Quoi ? crissa énervée Jo, profitant de ce moment pour reposer ses yeux, son pouce et son index pinçant l'arcade de son nez.

-Wow… Est-ce le mauvais moment Jo ? questionna timidement une voix à l'accent anglais de l'autre côté de la ligne.

A l'entente de la voix de son petit-ami et joker pour la plupart des investigations de ses enquêtes, Jo roula des épaules, un peu plus détendu qu'il y a quelques minutes auparavant.

-Des nouvelles concernant notre John Doe ? Car je suis…

-Exactement Jo, ça concerne notre fameux club de motard « Les Nains de l'Est ». Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avions aucune possibilité de les inculpés pour leur long chef d'inculpation, bizarre pour des personnes de petites taille…, jusqu'à que… devine ! s'exclama gaiement le médecin légiste, fière de sa trouvaille.

Poussant un long soupir, la détective posa une main fébrile sur son front, tentant vainement de ne pas tuer Henry à mains nues dès qu'elle le verrait.

-Sérieusement, est-ce que tu penses que j'ai une tête à jouer aux charades à environs 1 heure du matin ? demanda amèrement Jo, clouant brusquement la tête de la poupée avec une punaise.

-Voyons Miss Martinez, imagine une fibre. Une seule fibre qui peut nous mener dans l'entrepôt où les nains mettent en place leur plan et cachent leur butin… Rendez-vous devant le commissariat, nous allons rendre une petite visite à nos petits amis ! répondit avec bonne humeur Henry avant de raccrocher au nez de Jo.

Soupirant à s'en fendre l'âme, Jo posa son portable avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains. Une longue nuit l'attendait !

 **###**

Sa main tenant son arme par-dessus la main qui tenait sa petite lampe de poche, la détective Martinez avançait doucement dans l'entrepôt silencieux où Henry l'avait mené tandis qu'à ses côtés, ledit docteur sifflotait gaiement, ses mains cachées dans ses poches, comme si il était dans un _foutu_ club de vacances.

Ne disant rien jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme décida de lui mettre une petite claque à l'arrière de son crâne avant de continuer son petit bout de chemin à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt comme si de rien n'était.

Choqué par tant de violence, Henry regardait d'un air béat l'ombre de sa copine bouger au loin avant de continuer son propre chemin, presque curieux à l'idée d'affronter des nains.

Alors que le médecin légiste marchait tranquillement, son regard naviguant parmi les immenses étagères ou des cartons en bois de tailles différentes trônaient dessus, une boîte en carton posé sur une petite table en fer non loin de lui attira son attention.

« _Floyd H. Morgan. 1665-1724_ »

Fronçant des sourcils, le docteur s'avança rapidement vers la table, le cœur battant à la chamade. Est-ce que ce Floyd avait-il des liens de parenté avec lui ?

Alors qu'il était proche de son but un poids tomba soudainement sur lui, le clouant au sol. Pris par surprise, la tête du docteur avait violemment heurté le sol, brouillant instantanément sa vue alors que son crâne irradiait d'une douleur insupportable. S'efforçant à garder les yeux grands ouverts, une petite ombre informe s'imposa dans son champ de vision toujours aussi brouillé.

Papillonnant des yeux, Henry retrouva une vue un peu plus nette au bout de quelques minutes, rendant un peu plus clair les traits de l'ombre qui le tenait fermement au sol.

Mais en voyant la petite chose qui était sur lui, le bel immortel ne put s'empêcher de crier telle une hyène qui s'était coincée une patte dans une porte avant d'essayer de faire partir à l'aide de ses mains le nain difforme qui était posé sur lui.

Malgré la force qu'il pouvait mettre, le nain se tenait fermement sur Henry, décourageant ainsi ce dernier.

Le nain regardait avec une hostilité palpable Henry, faisant tourner un couteau qui faisant presque deux fois sa taille dans ses petites mains. Une balafre vieille d'environs une dizaine d'années traversait son œil droit qui était animé d'une lueur sadique.

-On ne vous a jamais dit que les couteaux étaient réservés aux adultes ? demanda très sérieusement le docteur au nain.

Pour seul réponse, son assaillant lui donna un violent coup, qui ressemblait plus à une claque, au visage, faisant gémir Henry de douleur.

L'immortel se tenait le nez amoché, vociférant des jurons bien placés.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda d'un ton rogue le nain, son couteau posé fermement contre le cou du légiste.

Sans aucune hésitation, Henry prit violemment le bras du nain avant de le jeter à son tour sur le sol, criant de douleur à son tour.

Une fois sur ses deux jambes, Henry eut un petit sourire d'arrogance en voyant l'assaillant gémir de douleur à terre avant de retomber net.

Une bande de petits nains venus de nulle part s'étaient sauvagement jetés sur Henry, le prenant une fois de plus par surprise, le saucissonnant avec leurs petites mains, escaladant son buste et donnant des coups de pieds dans ses côtes.

Hurlant à la mort le prénom de sa dulcinée, Henry tenta vaillamment de se battre contre les nains hargneux qui étaient sur lui, réussissant tout de même à en jeter la moitié sur le côté.

Accroupi, le courageux docteur réussi à se remettre légèrement debout, vacillant encore du poids des nains sur lui. Derrière lui, un nain se jeta sur l'immortel, ses petits bras entourant le cou du légiste et s'approcha pour mordre rageusement l'oreille du pauvre Henry. C'était sans compter l'aide un autre nain devant lui qui donna un coup de pied bien senti dans les parties intimes d'Henry.

-AAAAAAH ! Hurla de douleur le beau brun, gesticulant avec le nain toujours accroché à son cou et cachant les yeux du pauvre docteur avec sa main gauche.

Ce fut à ce moment que Jo débarqua, pistolet pointé devant elle, regardant béatement son copain se faire malmené par un nain. Si ça n'avait pas été une affaire sérieuse, la jeune femme n'aurait pas hésité à immortaliser ce moment, n'hésitant pas à faire tourner photos et vidéos dans le commissariat ainsi que chez Abe.

-Jo… fff… fais quelque chose ! fulmina le docteur, essayant vainement d'enlever le nain qui était accroché sur lui et qui lui mordait toujours l'oreille.

-Euh… souffla la jeune femme avant de se mêler à la meute, les menaçant de son arme.

-Je ne veux pas mourir à cause d'un nain ! s'égosilla vivement Henry, tirant sur le petit être tenace qui était toujours sur lui.

Trop tard. Un nain entièrement vêtu de cuire et qui avait une horrible coupe mulet avait poignardé le docteur. Tel un seul homme, plus personne ne bougeait, regardant Henry tomber sur ses genoux avant de s'étaler sur le sol pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

Jetant le nain qu'elle tenait facilement par le col de la chemise et qui essayait bêtement de l'atteindre avec ses petits bras, la détective se rua vers l'immortel. Du sang coulait de sa bouche tandis que sa chemise bleu devenait entièrement rouge cramoisie et poisseuse.

-Henry ! souffla doucement Jo.

-Je… je vais… mourir… à cause d'un foutu nain sortie des années 90. Si ce n'est pas… la mort la plus… idiote qui soit… ! s'exclama faiblement Henry.

-Promis je ne rigolerai pas quand tu ressurgiras ! ricana de manière hystérique la jeune femme prouvant le contraire de sa parole.

-… honte… nain… souffla en guise de derniers mots Henry avant de disparaître devant elle.

Se retournant, Jo contempla les nains qui se trouvaient derrière elle avant de souffler, un sourire idiot aux lèvres. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle allait ressortir ce moment assez souvent avec Henry !


End file.
